2 years after plasma
by ncd94
Summary: with plasma got the Unova region finally found peace, But what is with the growing shadows?


**Authers Note. Hey, 'sup this is my first story. R and R please,ty. I am accepting OCs right now, if you have suggestions on who shold be in Erics team jst say so.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon, If I did shit would be different. On to the story.**

" **Just get the fuck out ,and don't ever come back." **

That was the last thing my mom said to me before she kicked me out. I ran, what else was I gonna to do? The clothes on my back, the money in my pocket (which wasn't much), and a backpack with my few precious possessions were all I had. Rain soaked me to the bone, my tears might as well have been the rain if anyone saw me. I ran past buildings of the village I used to call home. With the sun falling, I ran into the Pinwheel forest for a little cover from rain, and night.

Ignoring the pain in my legs and side I continued running through the dark, green forest ahead of me. Branches were attacking every reachable part of my body they could. With all of the energy I had finally exhausted, I collapsed at a small lake, at the mercy of the wild pokemon I passed out.

.-

** '"SNNIIIII..."**

A cry, no a cry for help wakes me with a start. "Sniii..."

I get my bearings and grab a branch while running to answer the call for help. Weaving in and out of trees I follow the ever fainter cries, knowing I was getting closer to the noise. I became worried I might not make it in time or that I wont be of much help, I see it three Unfeasent surrounding a young snivy.

"Hey leave the snivy alone, and pick on someone your own size." I yell getting ready to fight. I ran in between the snivy and the birds. The birds looked at me like I was stupid, possibly I was but I didn't feel like letting anything else bad happen tonight if I could stop it."Sni." I hear a faint call from behind me. I look back, apparently Snivy thinks I'm stupid too. "Don't stare at me in that tone of voice, I'm saving your ass, now stay behind me. Okay" I look up at the birds then down to my stick. Gripping the stick as a sword I swing at the birds trying to get them to leave.

The unfeasent scatter and attack from different direction, I turn to hit one successfully, knocking it into a tree, just to be pecked, then scratched by the other on their way by. Holding the side that got scratched with my left arm, I take aim at one. I feel some vines wrap around me, then pull me back before I can hit the one bird I was aiming at. An unfeasent flew by right where my arm was just a moment ago.

The sun was starting to rise before I got the birds to leave, I injured one wing. Not to bad, but it must have hurt like hell every movement it made. The other admitted defeat after this and simply left. The injuries I sustained where not that bad, except the gash in my side had grown a little deeper, and wider. Dropping the stick I look to the snivy to see that it was not harmed after I arrived. Snivy had a scratch on its back, and a nasty looking cut on its tail.

"Come here, it's okay, the scary unfeasent are gone." Slowly the snivy gets uncurled, revealing a gash on its chest, it wabbles over to me. "Sni?" It then falls over, and bleeds on the ground a little.

I pick it up,"Shit!" I rip a piece of the shirt I had on, and use the cloth to stop the bleeding. Knowing home was absolutely out of the question I ran to the next closest place, Nacrene. Holding the snivy close to my chest, I start weaving between trees. I protect the snivy from the angry branches as they lash out at us. The trees clear to reveal the road. Light from the sun barely reached over the tree tops, creating long shadows across the rout.

The pressure on her chest woke her from sleep so, Snivy opened one of her ruby colored eyes to look at the human stupid enough to save her. He had hair white as snow, dirty from the forest. His eyes were blue like deep water which showed kindness, and hardships. She was glad he saved her, but what was he doing? Sighing her eye looks up at the sky which now was blue, not black. Once she looked down a short while longer, she saw big buildings, getting closer fast.

Following the rout led Snivy, and I to the city faster than I expected. I find the Pokemon-center in between two warehouses, like the last time I was here, long ago. Back then me and mom came here to buy strawberries, our village was out and my birthday was around the corner. The storehouses were tall and kept busy streets full of people in the shade during the summer heat. I look around and find no one is outside, like at all. The place was dead. There was no way in was Team Plasma they had already been disbanded, twice. The most recent was about a year ago.

"Hey Kid." I look aver towards the sound, "Yeah you what'cha doing?" The man yelling was wearing tan colors, he had a black hat and under shirt though. His long green hair blew in the wind from under his hat. " I'm looking for the pokemon center." I reply. "Here follow me, I can take you right there." I run over to him to catch up. "Your snivy her voice says she is glade she met you." I look at him, "But she is not my snivy." I look down, " I just want to save her." I say just above a whisper. " Well either way you are a very kind person." Ending up at the pokemon center, " Well here it is, Time for us to split up. I hope your snivy becomes better."

The nurse behind the counter smiles, her green eyes show happiness. Her hair was up in two buns, one on each side, with strands of hair coming out of them. Her pink coat reinforced the look of happiness on her face. " Hello." She says. "Uh... Hello? Can you heal this snivy?" "Oh of course," she looks me over" where's her pokeball?" she asks. "She doesn't have one." I look down. " Are you a trainer?" I look up again, "No, I saved her from birds and I just want her to be alive and well." She just smiles bigger, "I can fix this for you. Would you sit down a minuet? Thank you." She walks into the back room.

Sitting down I wait while petting the injured snivy." It's okay she's gonna come back then heal you right up, OK?" I say to comfort the bleeding snivy. She looks up, "Sni?" I smile and look to see the nurse come back out, " Hey can you bring snivy?" she then looks at me a little more. " Can you follow me? Here let me take her." she grabs the snivy. " Miss can you tell me what is going on? It was dead outside, well except for the boy with green hair." She just smiles, " They built a pokemon gym for those that took the league challenge and won. Today a boy from Hoenn has come over here to challenge N." I look at her confused, " N like just the letter?" "Yes silly, he was the boy you met outside, didn't he introduce himself?" Shaking my head answers her question. " Well he is a very powerful trainer, and very protective of pokemon rights."

I followed to a room in the back where she put the snivy on a table and asked her to be still for a minuet. "hey whats your name?" she asks. "My name Eric." She motions for me to follow her, " Well Eric lets get you to a shower. Do you live near here?" I look down and shake my head, "No. My mom threw me out." She drops her smile a little, "Well I'll find you some clean clothes then, while you are taking a shower, okay?" I nod,"Thank you"

Turning the light on I look into the mirror, to see my shaggy white hair, all messy from sleeping in the forest. There where twigs and a little blood. my hair was matted down from the running. The dirt covered the dark circles under my green eyes. Sighing I continue over to the toilette to untie my shoes, after I remove my clothes.

After my shower I grabthe clothes set out for me by the nurse. With my shoe on I walk out to seer if Snivy is alright. When I walk out I see the nurse holding Snivy in the wiating looks over at me, her smile told me every thing was alright with Snivy.

"Hey Eric, do you need a place to stay?" Her smile never leaving her face.

"Yes," I sat quietly, "I could use place to stay."

She smiles with glee,"Good, because Juniper will be here tomarrow morning to see if we can't make you a trainer." My confuswed face must have said it all, because she answerd my question,"Well you did save a pokemon and she does seem to like you. Weather or not you catch her she will probably follow you anyway. Making her your pokemon will prevent someone from taking her from you." She says with a saddness in her eyes, but with the same reashuring smile she wears."Any way let's fid you a room."


End file.
